


Becoming Perfect

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Training, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen agreed to become a bond servant, he didn't expect to be manipulated into becoming a pleasure slave.  Nor did he expect for one of the agency's best trainers, Jared Padalecki, to buy him in hopes of transforming him into the Perfect Slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WIP fic, so we'll see how it goes. I have a couple of things I need to get done before I can really focus on this, so don't expect regular updates for a while.
> 
> That said, this won't be as dark as you'd think. And I hope you enjoy!

There had to be a catch. There was no way the sum in front of him was actually the amount he was going to earn by voluntarily entering slavery and working some menial labor. He’d expected good money, sure, five years of his life was worth enough to get Jeff through grad school with a little left over. But this... This kind of cash could pay for Jeff’s schooling four times over.

“And I get all this for picking strawberries or something?” He asked, glancing up at the lawyers in front of him from the bond-slavery agency. They were prim and pristine, a man and woman both so uptight it was hard to tell who was worse. 

They looked at each other briefly before the man gave a tight smile. “Not quite, Mr. Ackles. Please let me explain fully before you come to any decisions about this.” His tongue flicked out over his lips in an unexpected nervous tick. “You see, here at the Bond Agency, we do our best to ensure that all those who enter slavery voluntarily are matched up with a position best suited to their own particular talents. Despite what the media tends to portray, most bond-slaves are not sent to work agriculturally. Most are purchased by the wealthier upper-crust to meet certain needs.”

“So, I’m scrubbing the tiles then?” Jensen joked, only to clam up under the lawyer’s stern look.

The woman shook her head in one precise motion. “No, Mr. Ackles. We believe you could serve a much more... fulfilling role than that. If you agree.”

“Please do keep in mind that the agency already has your agreement, so you will be doing service for five years regardless of your choice in this matter,” the man tacked on, with an almost sinister smile. “If you do reject our first offer, this is the salary of the position you’ll be given.” He slid a page across the table.

Jensen picked it up and gritted his teeth. “This is barely enough to pay for my brother’s college for two years, let alone all five!”

Both lawyers pursed their lips like they were trying not to smile. “Precisely, Mr. Ackles,” the woman agreed in a tone that was probably meant to be soothing. “You can see why it might be a good idea to think carefully on whether you accept our first offer.”

Throwing his arms up in the air, he slumped back in his seat. “Well, I kinda have to, don’t I? Not like you’re leaving me much of an option.” When neither responded beyond condescending looks, he slumped forward to rest his head in his hands. “What do you want me to do anyway?”

They both beamed at him, before the woman leaned forward slightly. “Mr. Ackles. How do you feel about being a pleasure slave?”


	2. Chapter One

Working as a trainer at the bond agency, Jared saw a lot of pretty faces. After all, he worked with exclusively with the would-be pleasure slaves, and the agency sure knew how to pick ‘em. He’d seen everything from girls that should have been in lingerie magazines to little Lolita types to men nearly as big as he was, with muscles to match. He’d even been interested in a few of them, enjoyed their training sessions more than he probably should’ve. But hey, he was going to take the perks of the job where they came. 

Not that the income wasn’t a perk of its own. Since the slaves were purchased before they were trained (what was the point of training a slave if no one was going to buy, after all?), most buyers would pay the trainer a little something extra on top of an already generous salary to get the best service he could provide. And he provided it alright. The people Jared worked with were some of the best success stories the agency had. 

So, yeah, his job was kinda time consuming, and yeah, he hadn’t had a relationship for a few years, so he wasn’t really getting any other than when he had to use his own body to train the slave, which he tried to avoid (thank god for dildos). But he was pretty well satisfied. 

Or at least he’d thought so, until he saw the newest slaves up for purchase. One in particular. He couldn’t help running through the slaves stats in his mind just as if he was going to be training him.

Young male, probably between twenty-two and twenty-four, although he looked like the type to age slowly. Just barely out childhood, although he looked more like an elegant, sexy, fuckable man than a child. Lean, but with some muscle there. The slave probably didn’t do weights or train extensively, instead just stuck to basic running workouts. Enough to keep in shape, with slight definition perhaps. Full lips; god, lips like that, no wonder he’d ended up a pleasure slave. But they were pouted, and his jaw tensed; for some reason, he was unhappy about being there. Could be the agency had manipulated him; they did that sometimes. Or he could just not like being the center of attention. Jared would put his money on the former though. The man looked more angry than anxious. 

Jared edged up closer, slightly entranced. Eyes wide and bottle green, simmering with anger below thick, long lashes. The man was gorgeous in a way Jared rarely saw, sensual and decadent. If the rest of the slaves were strippers, then this slave was a high-priced escort, refined and luxurious.

But more than that, Jared could see the sheen of active intelligence in the man’s gaze. It was rare they got smart slaves; for the most part, beauty and brains didn’t seem to match up. Or maybe they did, but most pretty people with brains were smart enough not to sell themselves into slavery. Either way, the astute way the other man took in the scene was enough to let Jared know that this one could (and would) manipulate his owner into just about anything if he didn’t have a strong hand to guide him. But if he was bought by the right person... he could probably be one of the best pleasure slaves the agency had ever sold. He was the type that would pick up on his owner’s preferences without needing it verbally spelled out. He could adapt, adjust, improvise (a skill so lacking in most slaves). He could be brilliant.

Jared had never thought about buying a slave of his own before. He’d dealt with over a hundred now at work and never desired one enough to think of forking over the cash to live with one full time. But now, he suddenly saw the appeal. This slave, whoever he was, should not go to someone who wouldn’t appreciate what he had. Most of these people would just see a gorgeous man with plump lips and wide eyes and think nothing of using him the same way they’d use any other slave. They wouldn’t be able to use that body, that bright mind, the way it was meant to be used. And all that potential would be wasted.

Before he was quite sure what he was doing, he moved to stand right in front of the man. The sign in front of him with his documentation suddenly became clear. General Information: Twenty-four year old male, light brown hair, green eyes. One hundred sixty-four pounds, six foot one inch. Starting price: Three million for five years. Name: Jensen Ackles.

Jared was striding over to place his bid before he could even think it through.

 

*

 

Apparently, he’d sold for more than expected. Apparently, he’d sold at one of the highest prices the agency had seen, considering how short his contract was for. Apparently, his ass was worth two million a year. 

One of the guards had laughingly told him that as he was escorted to his new housing at the training facility. “You’ll meet whoever the rich bastard is tomorrow, along with your trainer. Then they’ll talk about what you’ll have to be trained for, how long that’ll take, etc. The average time for training is about three weeks of intensive, but some buyers have specialized preferences that take longer to train in. There’ve been slaves kept here for a year, but mostly ones with longer contracts. Otherwise buyers won’t waste the time. Mostly the ones that stay long-term are lifers.” The guard opened up the door to a nondescript room in a hallway surrounded by various other doors. “This is the main hall for all the slaves in training. Meals are held in a room at the far end of the hall in that direction, and they’re mandatory. If you want to socialize with the other trainees, you can head to the same room. We call it the main lounge. Bathrooms are attached to your room. Under no circumstances are you to enter another slave’s room or let one into yours. You cannot leave this hall or the main lounge without your trainer, a guard, or your owner. Let any of the guards or staff know if you need anything. Got it?”

Jensen nodded mutely, entering his room quickly. He was still in shock. Just a few days ago, he’d been a normal twenty-four year old college drop-out, living in a shit apartment and working a crappy job. His mom had been pestering him to figure out what he was going to do with his life. His baby sister had been gushing about her first boyfriend. And now he was a pleasure slave, sold to someone who was willing to fork over ten million just so they could use his body to their heart’s content for five years. And he’d agreed to the whole thing.

He paced the length of his room for a minute or so before the bleak and minimal furnishing of the room started to grate on his nerves. Remembering the guard talking about a main lounge, he dumped his stuff and headed down the hall. 

The lounge was mostly empty. It was almost four o’clock though, and he suspected most of the other slaves were still in training. There were two women sitting in the corner that he recognized from his own auction. They glared at him as soon as he entered and he made sure he was seated on the opposite side of the room from them. There were a few magazines lying around and he grabbed gratefully at the copy of Sport’s Illustrated, glad to have something to do to pass the time.

At four, a loud bell rang through a speaker just over his head and he jumped as the hall beyond was suddenly filled with the sound of moving feet and the opening of doors. A few seconds later, a couple of men trudged in, looking sweaty and wrung-out. Jensen stiffened as he saw a few who were clearly still basking in the afterglow. Maybe the main lounge wasn’t such a great idea after all. He had begun to ease out of his seat when one of them caught his eye.

“Hey man!” The shortest of the three strode over and slung an arm around his shoulders. He smiled back at the other men. “Look guys! Fresh meat!’

The other two moved over to him, the taller, dark-haired one looking pretty blissed out. The last man laughed and stuck out his hand. “Hey, the name’s Mike. This fool over here is Tom, and the guy with the arm around your shoulders is Milo. Who’re you?”

Coughing, Jensen politely shrugged Milo’s arm off of him and shook Mike’s hand. “Jensen. Nice to meet you.”

Mike nodded briskly. “So, you met the buyer yet?”

“Not yet, no. Tomorrow supposedly.”

“Mmmm...” Milo was staring up at him, his head tilted considerately. “I could peg him for quite a few, honestly. He’s kinda jumbled... we don’t get that much.”

Jensen’s brow crinkled as he backed slightly away. “Uh, what?”

“Oh, your type,” Mike explained without explaining at all. Once he saw Jensen was still confused, he winked and continued. “You know, what the buyers are looking for when they buy you. For instance, Milo over there is a bottom-y screamer. The buyers looking at him are all about the roll-over-and-beg, if you know what I mean. I’m a fetish guy and switch-hitter, and Tom over here is a girl’s vanilla daydream.” His eyes narrowed as he took Jensen in from head to toe. “Hmm... Yeah, I’m not sure. I’d put a fair amount of money on a BJ enthusiast, though.”

The three men laughed and Jensen flushed. He had to restrain himself from covering his lips. Sure, he’d gotten comments before, but he’d never had to deal with the possibility that someone had bought him because of them.

“Aww, he’s shy, how cute!” Milo teased. “Don’t worry, man. They’ll train that out of you in a hurry. Although...” He reached up to touch Jensen’s cheek and laughed when he dodged away. “The buyer might want to keep it. He looks pretty adorable all red like that.”

“Guys, you’re making Jensen uncomfortable.” Tom spoke up for the first time with a calm smile. He nodded slightly at Jensen. “Dinner’s at five if you want to join us then. I promise they’re not always this crazy.” He nudged Mike with his arm. “C’mon man, we should shower. You reek.”

“Do not!” Mike protested but trotted after him anyways, Milo not far behind. Jensen nearly collapsed from relief. He couldn’t believe this was his life.

It turned out that when they weren’t perving on him, they were a pretty good source of information about the buyers and trainers. They were all quick to share their stories at dinner (broke model, taking care of a ill father’s debts, or just plain old boredom in Mike’s case). They talked about their buyers jovially, like they liked them. Mike was going to a couple looking to add some spice to their sex life and Tom going to a twenty-one year old heiress for her birthday. Apparently Milo was going to a guy who already had two boys back at home and an appetite for more. It gave Jensen the creeps, but they seemed fine with it.

It was the information they shared about the trainers that was the most interesting to him.

Mike spoke while he chewed, waving his fork around to emphasize his point. “They pair you up with a trainer very specifically, you know. One that fits your buyer and their preferences. So we’ll be able to tell what you were bought for pretty much the moment you find out your trainer.”

“How many trainers are there?” Jensen managed to get out between bites. The meal was like nothing he’d ever tasted, the varied flavors bursting in his mouth. It was hard to pay attention to anything else.

“At this branch of the agency? For pleasure slaves? Near forty, I think.” At Jensen’s wide-eyed look, Tom laughed. “Not all of them are full-timers. Some specialize in specific kinks, so they’re not always needed. And some of them work private clients too, so they’re only in here around half the time.”

“And then there’s the trainers that are looking for more cash, so they take two slaves to train at once,” Mike added with a shake of his head. “I always feel bad for the poor things. That kind of half-hearted training’s got to be shitty.”

Small smile growing, Milo leaned back and sighed. “And then there’s Jared.”

“Is Jared your trainer?” The dreamy look on Milo’s face seemed to indicate a certain... affection that he could see him attributing to a man who got him off.

Tom rolled his eyes. “No. He’s Milo’s not-so-secret crush. Along with most of the girls.” He sighed. “It’s ridiculous.”

“He’s a trainer.” Mike was piling his plate with some kind of leafy tofu salad as he spoke. “The trainer. The best at our agency and supposedly one of the best, if not the best, in all of Texas. He’s gotten a bunch of offers to go off and work his own private business, but he’s stuck with the agency. No idea why. But he gets to deal with all the slaves that sell for a really high price.”

High-priced sells. Jensen was pretty sure ten million counted as high priced. “What makes him so good?” he asked, trying to downplay his own interest. He’d kept the little he knew about his own sale from the others, partly out of embarrassment, partly because he was afraid they’d treat him differently.

The three men exchanged conspiratorial looks. MIke set down his fork to lean in and speak in a muted voice. “That’s what I thought when I first came here. But then Jared took up the last trainee he had (she left just a few days ago), and in only three weeks... shit, man. This girl came out completely changed and I got it.” He paused for effect. “All the other trainers, they teach you how to obey your buyer and make sex good and stuff, but Jared... He does all that, yeah, but he does more. He teaches them how to seduce, you know. Not by trying, but just by walking and talking... I don’t know man, it’s crazy.”

Laughing hoarsely, Jensen broke the hushed atmosphere. “So, he turns them into sex gods or something?”

“Or something,” Milo murmured under his breath, and Jensen let out a sigh of relief when the conversation shifted naturally to another topic.

The next morning, he sat anxiously on the edge of his bed, all of the others’ stories running through his mind. Nausea swelled within him. Fuck, he could have been sold to anyone, practically. He could spend the next five years on his knees for some seventy-year-old man who would loan him out to his seventy-year-old friends or something. And there was no way he could get out of it. They had a signature guaranteeing his utter cooperation for five years. Or else.

At exactly five minutes to nine, when the rest were heading out to training, his door opened and a man walked easily inside, before shutting it carefully behind him.

The man didn’t say anything, instead taking Jensen in. He’d stood up as soon as the man had entered, so they faced each other silently for a few moments. He had to stare up at him; the man was tall, taller even than Tom. In fact, he was just large in general, a big body with bulky muscles, broad shoulders, and long legs. Jensen swallowed and rubbed his hands against his jeans. He’d never met someone who was large enough to really manhandle him before. This man was either his trainer or his buyer and he couldn’t figure out which possibility freaked him out more.

“Do you mind if we sit?” The man asked politely, already pulling up the armchair in the corner to face the bed directly. “I just figure we’re both going to have enough to say that it might be best if we’re comfortable.”

Mutely, Jensen sat.

More elegantly than Jensen would’ve thought possible for someone his size, the man seated himself in the armchair. He ignored the arms of the chair, instead, settling his hands on his knees as he leaned slightly forward. “It’s nice to meet you Jensen. My name’s Jared.”

So this was the infamous Jared. Shit. Jensen nodded uncertainly, trying to smile without grimacing. “Right. Nice to meet you too.”

The other man snorted slightly with a wary grin. “So. I’m guessing the pleasure slave route wasn’t your first choice?”

Starting, Jensen blinked at him. “Uh, no. How’d you guess?”

“I’ve been doing this for long enough that I can tell when someone’s been coerced into this.” Jared settled back into the chair, lips still tilted upwards a little, although he looked slightly sheepish as well. “I can fill in the blanks. You need the money for something, and they basically told you this was your only option for decent payment because it didn’t look like you’d be up for it otherwise.”

“Something like that.” Jared’s shift into a delicate sort of ease relaxed Jensen as well. He propped his hands on the mattress behind him and slumped back. “So, are you my trainer then?”

Jared bit at his lower lip and let out a small chuckle. “Sort of. We have a kind of interesting situation.” His face turned serious and he looked Jensen dead in the eyes. “I’m the one who’ll be training you. But I’m also the one who bought you.”

Holy fuck.

Jensen was frozen, eyes wide and shoulders tense. Fuck. He’d been bought by a trainer, and not just any trainer. Supposedly one of the best trainers out there. If Mike had noticed someone change so drastically in three weeks, what would he be like after five years?

He couldn’t fucking do this.

Jared waited a few moments, gazing steadily at him, before he began speaking again. “It’s an interesting situation. Most pleasure slaves get trained for a couple of weeks and only have to be ‘on’ for that time. They can get away with slacking a little with their buyers. Most buyers can’t really tell the difference. The smart ones can get away with almost anything. I’ve met pleasure slaves who have gotten so good at manipulating their buyers that they haven’t used more than basic sex skills for years. Or they’ve forgotten that their priority is to give their buyer pleasure, not just roll over.” He paused and uncrossed his legs, angling his body towards Jensen. “I will tell you right away that we aren’t going to go full-out. When we aren’t engaged in anything sexual, I don’t give a fuck how you act, as long as you’re respectful and not a pain in the ass. But during sex, I won’t be satisfied with anything other than your one hundred percent, got it?” 

Here, he paused again and Jensen realized he was waiting for him to agree. Hastily, he nodded, overwhelmed with all the information Jared was rattling off. The man continued, “I’m never going to force you to do anything you really don’t want to. If we’re ever doing something and you feel uncomfortable, you let me know and we’ll talk it over to figure out if there’s anything we can do to make you feel better or whether it’s just a hard limit for you. However, I expect you to go into everything with a ready mind and a willingness to learn.”

“What if I don’t?” Jensen interrupted. “What if I don’t fulfill your expectations or whatever? What happens to me then?”

Laughing softly, Jared raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to whip you, or whatever torture your mind is coming up with. If we get into pain-play, it will be merely for satisfaction, not because you actually did anything wrong.” Hazel eyes flicked over him as if to assess how he felt about that statement, before relaxing. “Punishments will simply be a removal of privileges. I’m a busy man; you’re going to be home alone a fair amount of the time. While I’m gone or don’t need you, you can do whatever you want. If that’s spending the whole day on the computer, that’s fine. TV, books, school online, running, I don’t care.” There was a moment’s hesitation, and then Jared gave a closed-mouth smile. “You also have permission to leave the house and do whatever you want, as long as it’s legal and doesn’t involve sex with other people. That includes visiting your family.”

Jensen could’ve sworn his stomach had dropped out of his body. One of the things he’d mourned most about bond-slavery was that he wouldn’t be able to see his family for five years. He’d get phone calls and letters, sure, but it really wasn’t the same. He felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Jared for letting him have this. It was possibly one of the only things that could’ve made his day better. “Thanks,” he said, and could hear the sincerity dripping from it.

“My family’s really important to me. I’m not about to keep you away from yours,” Jared replied, brushing off his thanks. “But yeah, if you aren’t living up to house rules, I may ‘ground’ you, for lack of a better word, for a week or so. But there’s nothing you could do that would make that permanent, so you don’t need to worry about me holding that over your head.”

“Thanks,” he repeated again. He hadn’t even thought of that. “So, uh, in terms of training and stuff, what exactly do you want me for?” Somehow, he didn’t think Mike was right. Jared didn’t look like the type to buy someone solely for blowjobs. Especially since he dealt with pleasure slaves every day. And he was good looking enough to score a quick suck n’fuck anytime he wanted to. “Beyond the basic, that is.”

Jared raised his eyebrows, amusement clearly written over his face. “You mean you want to know what kink you can supply that I can’t get easily enough without having to pay absurd amounts of cash for it.” He let out a puff of hair and it blew a few long, brunette strands away from his face. “Perfection.” 

Jensen blinked. “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, the trainer countered back with another question. “What have you heard about me?”

Crossing his arms, Jensen kept his face blank. “What makes you think I’ve heard of you?”

“Because, believe it or not, I know something about what pleasure slaves doing during training aside from being taught how to fuck.” Jared smirked and tilted his chin up slightly. “And all the newbies get a rundown on trainers and training. And I almost always get brought up.”

“Like that, do you?” Jensen couldn’t help throwing the barb out. Jared’s cockiness was rubbing him the wrong way.

Jared let out a bark of laughter and shrugged. “What can I say? I like attention.” He moved a hand to the arm of the chair, drumming his fingers on the cloth leisurely. “Let me guess. You were told I was a good trainer, one of the best, and I worked with the elite slaves.”

“Something like that.”

Nodding considerately, Jared looked down at his fingers with a wry smile. “I’ve been doing this since I was twenty. That’s eight years now. I’ve dealt with a lot of men and women, and I like to think I’ve trained them well. Well enough for their buyers, at least. But I’ve never been fully satisfied. I’ve never been able to train a slave for myself, to my own preferences, train them until they were perfect. Hadn’t even really thought that meant buying one until I saw you at the auction. It was a little bit of a spur of the moment thing, the actual purchase.” Jared wet his lips and continued in a firm tone. “I’m not going to lie to you. It’s going to be intense. I don’t know what your sex life has been like outside of this place, although as soon as we’re done here we’ll go to my training room and you’ll give me all the relevant information. But I can guarantee you that what you do with me is going to test your limits. It’s going to be difficult. I’m going to ask a lot. But it won’t be anything you can’t give. Alright? You think you can handle that?”

There was a challenge in Jared’s voice. Jensen couldn’t help responding, his chin jutting out as his jaw tensed. “Yeah.”

“Alright then.” The two men stared at each other for a few moments longer before Jared stood gingerly, stretching a little. “We might as well get started. Let’s head to my training room.”

Jensen got up and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about 4k more already written that I'll post in a few weeks. After that... who knows? 
> 
> But don't worry, I've got a couple friends hassling me about this, so it'll get done. :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be coming up late December/early January. After that, updates should come more quickly!

The initial meeting had gone better than Jared had expected. In all honestly, he’d been prepared for outright horror and fear. The dismayed shock and mild defiance Jensen had shown was encouraging. It confirmed Jared’s suspicions that Jensen had been with men before, at least. The straight men normally threw temper tantrums. Although he was inclined to think Jensen would’ve had a bit more dignity than that, there was no way he could’ve hidden the disgust Jared had been carefully searching for.

The smaller man trailed after him quietly, taking in his surrounding with narrowed eyes. Jared caught him tensing the few times they walked by other training pairs or when he caught a glimpse of something through an open door. His eyes went endearingly wide when Jared stopped to chat with Genevieve, with her trainee, Mike, standing just behind her in full out S/M gear.

“You okay?” He asked as soon as the other pair were far enough away.

Jensen shook his head a little, not in denial, but as if he was trying to clear it. “Just... I talked with him just last night, you know. It’s kinda weird.” He was quiet for a few moments. “Will we be trying anything like that?” His voice was guarded, and Jared quietly applauded him. A smart choice, in a situation like this, even though Jared couldn’t have cared less if he’d expressed distaste.

He smiled reassuringly at his slave (his slave). “Not like what Gen’s doing with Mike. I’m more interested in the dominant and submissive aspects of BDSM than fetish gear or painplay. Even if we did get into that, it wouldn’t be for two years or so. Not until you were comfortable.”

“But you are into, like... doming and stuff?” Jensen was carefully testing his boundaries. Jared couldn’t stop himself from being more proud of his slave by the minute. Most new slaves were too frightened or too stupid to think to ask questions like that. Or if they did, they weren’t nearly as unobtrusive as Jensen’s tentative inquires.

As they reached the door to his training room, he rested his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Jensen fully. “As soon as we get inside my training room, we’ll have a full discussion about both of our kinks, what you’ve done, and what you don’t think you’re going to be comfortable doing. But before we talk about that, I want you to follow me in and then take off all your clothing and stand in the center of the room. I’m not going to do anything sexual, okay? I just want to see what you look like. Got that?”

Jensen nodded stiffly, eyeing the door with veiled apprehension. “Yeah.” He sucked in a deep breath as Jared opened the door and walked through. Jared kept his back turned as Jensen stripped out of politeness, instead inspecting his room to make sure everything had been cleaned properly in the four days since he’d finished with Danneel. It was a cozy sort of room, meant to put the trainees at ease with its warm earth tones and basic furniture. All the fetish oriented gear was either discretely built into the room or stored away elsewhere unless he needed it. It wasn’t supposed to look like a room about sex or a clinic. It was just a bedroom. 

A softly cleared throat let Jared know he could turn around. He turned to look at Jensen, schooling his face to not show anything. It was hard. The man was fucking gorgeous, even more so naked than clothed. Jared strolled slowly around him, taking in the quivering muscles, the lightly tanned skin, the dusting of freckles. God, Jensen was perfect. He fought down the temptation to slide his hand down the slope of the man’s back, all the way down the spine to the curve of his perfect (god, perfect) ass. Instead, he moved to face Jensen from the front and smiled reassuringly. “Thank you. You can put your boxers back on now if that would make you more comfortable with the rest of our conversation.”

It was hard to hide his amusement at Jensen’s extremely obvious inner debate. The man would obviously be more comfortable partially clothed, but probably thought it was some sort of challenge. Jared rolled his eyes, stooped to pick up the boxer briefs, and tossed them to Jensen. “Put them on,” he commanded, and was gratified by Jensen’s quick compliance.

Leaning back against the wall, he observed Jensen’s upright posture and sighed. “I’m going to ask you some questions about things you’ve done. I need you to answer fully and honestly. I will be able to tell if you’re lying unless you are supremely skilled, which I doubt, so don’t bother.” He picked up his clipboard and focused his eyes on it, knowing Jensen would do better if it seemed like Jared’s full attention wasn’t on him. “What do you consider your sexual orientation to be?”

“Bisexual.”

“Do you have a tendency towards either gender?”

“I lean more towards women.”

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“Sixteen.”

“Girl or boy?”

“Girl.”

“When was the first time you had sex with a man?”

“My first year of college. I was eighteen.”

“How many sexual partners would you say you’ve had?”

“Long-term?”

“Just how many people you’ve had sex with, Jensen.”

“Somewhere around fifteen, I think. But four of those were actual relationships.”

“What was your most sexually satisfying relationship?”

“Probably Zack. He was the first guy I had sex with too.”

“Did you normally top or bottom with him?”

“I only topped.”

“When was the first time you bottomed for someone?”

“I haven’t.”

Jared glanced up from his clipboard, startled. “You’ve never bottomed for someone?”

Jensen shook his head stiffly. “No.”

“Ever stuck anything up there?”

“No.”

“No fingers? No toys? Never even been rimmed?”

“No.”

Jared blinked several times then let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “So you’re pretty much a virgin. Fuck, Jensen.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Is bottoming not something you’re comfortable with?”

Jensen was silent for a few moments before shrugging and turning his eyes to the ground. “It’s just never felt right with any of the guys I’ve been with. Zack was the only guy I’ve ever dated, and he didn’t like topping. With the one night stands... I just didn’t trust them to do it right.”

“Fuck.” Jared cursed again. This was bad. Well. No. It was fucking hot, that’s what it was. But it meant it would take him that much longer to get Jensen where he wanted him. On the hand, he’d not only get to take Jensen’s virginity, but train him without any prior knowledge in that department. “With me, you’ll be bottoming. And I don’t switch normally, so chances are that you’ll be doing it fairly frequently.”

Jensen’s face stiffened, making it almost unreadable. “Yeah. I figured.”

Well. That seemed like all he was going to get out of him. Jared turned back to his clipboard. “Have you ever ventured into BDSM, roleplay, or anything along that vein?”

“No.”

“No light bondage, even?”

“No.” 

“Try to describe your sex life to me, will you?”

“Well, pretty vanilla as far as toys and that stuff go. I’ve never been shy about trying out different positions and stuff, and I’ve never felt limited to a bed, but sex on the kitchen counter is about as kinky as I get.” He paused. “Got.”

“Have you ever had sex with more than one person at once?”

“No.”

“Are there any particular kinks that you can think of that you would refuse to participate in?”

“Watersports. Scat.”

“Glad we agree on those. Would an enema bother you?”

“I’d do it.”

“But not your favorite idea?”

“No.”

“Alright then. We’ll save it for later. Do you have any panic triggers?”

“What’d you mean?”

“Like... some people can’t be gagged, because it makes them feel like they can’t breath and then they hyperventilate. Anything like that?”

“Not that I can think of. But I haven’t really done any of that, so...”

“We’ll go slowly and be careful if we do any of that, then. You’re comfortable with giving blowjobs?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you deep-throat?”

“I think so. Or, at least I could with Zack. But, it’s been a while and I don’t have a bunch of experiences with different, uh, sizes-”

“So we’ll work on that during basic training. You rimmed anyone?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I probably won’t be needing you to do that, but I’d feel obligated to teach you if you didn’t know.”

Jensen smiled wryly. “Gen Ed for pleasure slaves?”

Jared smiled back, pleased that Jensen was relaxed enough to find humor in their situation. “Yeah, pretty much. Let’s see... anything that particularly does it for you in bed?”

There was a brief hesitation before Jensen answered, and he ducked his head as if he was slightly embarrassed. “Dirty talk. Biting, marking. Lots of foreplay. Mild exhibitionism.”

“And by mild, you mean...?”

“More the idea of being caught than actually risking it.”

“Hmmm.” Jared stared down at the notes he’d taken. There’d been a few surprises, which was a few surprises more than most of the slaves he trained. He’d look at it more later, construct a more definite schedule, but for now he had at least some idea of where to start. He set the clipboard aside and crossed his arms as he looked at Jensen. “Why do you think I only let you put boxers on for this conversation?”

Jensen’s lips thinned out as he pursed them. “Power imbalance. It’s a way of putting me in my place. You’ve got clothes, I don’t. So, you’ve got the power.”

Jared snorted, shaking his head. “That can be true. Is that how it felt for you?”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply, then shut it abruptly. Frowning, he shook his head. “No. It felt... well, it felt weird, but not that way.”

Smiling, Jared pushed off the wall and moved a few steps forward. “This may seem counterintuitive, but it’s easier for people to be open and honest about this sort of thing when they’re naked, or nearly so. Taking away clothing sort of disconnects you with the image you feel you have to portray and allows you to admit things you might not normally. It doesn’t always work, but it’s something I’ve found is helpful.”

He watched as Jensen turned that over in his head. It was such a relief to work with someone as clearly intelligent as Jensen was. He hadn’t realized how starved for it he was. Finally, Jensen nodded. “I can see that.” He smoothed his palms down his thighs in a nervous gesture. “So. What did you get from all that?”

Rolling his shoulders back, Jared reached into his desk and pulled out a few papers which he handed to Jensen. “These are your dietary, sleep, and exercise requirements. Please stick to them. I want you to stay fit, healthy, and energetic. You’ll need it, especially during our initial training.” He let Jensen look them over briefly, before continuing. “Seeing as I’m your buyer and your trainer, I’m not going to keep you at the agency training grounds for all of your training, just the first few weeks. The more advanced stuff, we can do at home. So, you can count on being here for around three weeks, and we’ll deal with the basics.” He paused and locked eyes with Jensen so he could judge his reaction to the next part. “Normally I use toys to train, and I rarely get physically involved. For the first week, that’s what I’ll do with you. After that, I’m going to be more physically involved. Okay? That includes fucking you. So whatever you need to do to mentally prepare yourself for that, do it.”

Jensen nodded tensely, and any sign of him being comfortable was gone. Jared sighed and gestured to the clothes on the ground. “Get dressed, and I’ll take you back to your quarters. We’ll start training tomorrow.”

 

*

 

Mike pretty much jumped him before dinner. “Holy shit, Jensen, you got Jared!” He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and beamed around the lounge. “Did everyone hear? Jensen here scored Jared as his trainer!” Judging by the looks, he wasn’t going to be making any female friends soon. Milo seemed a little pissed too. He winced as Mike half-hugged him harder. “So, who’s your buyer? They’ve got to be a big shot!’

Shifting uncomfortably, he looked at the ground as he mumbled out his answer. “Uh, Jared, actually.”

There was a brief, stunned silence as the rest of the lounge digested the news.

“No shit.” Mike sounded in awe. “Jared actually bought you?” Jensen nodded as minutely as possible, hoping he could just disappear into the ground. “Wow,” the shorter man muttered.

When they sat down for dinner, Mike and Tom were the only people that would sit near him. Milo was giving him the stink eye from the other end of the table. Tom rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. He’s just jealous. They all are.”

Jensen picked at his food, shoving the broccoli around on his plate. “I don’t get why. I mean, sure, he’s this great trainer or whatever, but who really wants to have to live with a trainer year round, you know?”

“You don’t?” Mike asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No,” he answered definitively. “I mean, he seems like a nice enough guy so far, and it could be a lot worse but... he pretty much told me he bought me because he wants to mold me into the ‘perfect pleasure slave’. And for a guy who’s the best of the best, that’s not going to be an easy feat to achieve, you know?”

Neither of the other men seemed to have a response to that. After a moment, Mike shrugged and grinned. “Well, at least he’s hot, right?”

Well. There was that.

It didn’t keep him from being freaked out the next morning when he filed out of the hall at ten past nine with the rest of the trainees and headed for Jared’s room. He was nearly jittering with nerves when he rapped three times on the door.

“Come in!” Jared called, sounding cheerful, which was good seeing as it was his first day. The man was intimidating enough when he was smiling and laughing. Jensen really didn’t want to see him in a bad mood.

The room appeared much the same as yesterday. The only difference he could see was in Jared himself. Where the man had worn business clothes the day before, he was now dressed in a flannel and jeans, clearly casual. He grinned at Jensen when he entered and stood up from the desk he’d been working at. “Hey. How are you?”

“Good,” Jensen answered automatically. Jared raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but he stood firm, waiting. He just wanted to get on with things.

“Alright then.” Jared shifted instantly from the friendly behavior he’d been exhibiting before to a sort of coolness that Jensen already associated with his business side. “I’ve drawn up a tentative schedule for our first year in terms of training. It should work with leaving here around the three week mark, but be prepared to leave a bit sooner as well. I don’t need to touch on everything while we’re here because, well...” He grinned, eyes flickering up to Jensen to invite him in on the joke. Jensen was too nervous to even try a smile. Tilting his head to the side, Jared assessed him calmly then let out a puff of air. “Okay. Might as well get started.” He tossed Jensen a small silver cell phone. “I’ve advertised that number as a phone sex line. You’ll start getting calls any minute now. The phone is synced up to the speakers around the room, so I’ll be able to hear your clients. I want you to talk them to orgasm. Do the best you can.”

Jensen only had a few moments to gape at his smirking trainer—buyer, whatever—before the phone started ringing.

Slowly, he brought it to his ear and answered. “Hello?”

“Hi!” The voice on the other end stammered nervously. The voice was a male’s, young, probably some kid who had just figured out he might be into guys. “Uh, is t-this the n-number for t-the Voice of an A-angel agency?”

Directing a glare at Jared, who was chuckling at the kid’s stammering, Jensen answered, “Yeah, it is. What’s your name?” When Jared raised his eyebrows, he shrugged. It was only polite. 

“J-jake.”

“Right. Nice to meet you, Jake. I’m Jensen.” He wiped his free palm on his jeans. He had no idea what the fuck to say. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Jake?”

“W-what do you wa-anna k-know?”

Jensen rolled his eyes and shifted the phone to his other ear. The kid obviously wasn’t going to give him anything useful. “Why don’t I tell you about me, okay?” There was a sniffling pause before he let himself continue. “Alright. So, I’m pretty tall. Light brown hair, green eyes. I got-” He took a deep breath under Jared’s laughing eyes before continuing. “I’ve been told I’ve got really great lips.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up. The kid made a small strangled noise. “Y-yeah?”

Nodding wisely, Jensen continued, eyes focused on his trainer. “Yeah. They’re really full. Soft, and all pink. Perfect bow too. And you know where they look best, Jake?” He paused, and let his lips curve upwards as he relaxed into his chair. “All tight around someone’s big, fat cock.”

The moan Jake let loose was loud and unrestrained, and he could practically hear the kid blushing through the phone. “Y-you... You like doing t-that?”

“Oh yeah.” He let loose a small humming noise of pleasure and was rewarded with the kid’s sharp intake of breath. “I fucking love it. Love taking it. Would love taking yours, shoving it all the way to the back of my throat so I can’t breath. So all I can smell, all I can taste, is you all up and in me. You’d be so hard, so strong, givin’ me what I need. And I do need it, you know. I crave it. Even the idea of it is getting me so hard, makin’ my mouth water. I need to suck you down, lick you, god, wish you could just stay in me, Jake, wish I could live off your come-”

The kid came. Loudly.

A broad grin broke out over Jensen’s face. “Thanks Jake. Have a nice day.” He hung-up and tossed the phone back in Jared’s direction. The other man caught with ease, looking slightly disgruntled but mostly amused. “So. Did I pass your little test?”

“That sounded like bad porn,” Jared reprimanded him lightly. “I would’ve thought you could do better.”

Jensen crossed his arms, pissed that Jared was ridiculing him. “He was a teenager. He wanted bad porn.”

To his surprise, Jared laughed. “You’re right. He did. Good job.” He tossed the phone back and grinned in challenge. “Let’s see how you do with a customer that actually requires effort.”

Jensen nearly growled at him. And then the phone rang and he had to pick up.

 

*

 

By the lunch break of their first training session, Jensen looked like he might nearly kill him. And he was seriously considering letting him, because at this point anything was better than hearing Jensen get progressively better and better at phone-sex.

Sure, he still wasn’t excellent. Jared would be much better, but he’d had years to perfect the art of sexuality and Jensen probably hadn’t ever had a long-distance boyfriend or girlfriend to make phone-sex necessary. He’d done well, considering all Jared had given him were a few tips in between each call. He’d taken them to heart too, incorporating them into his act for the next client. And none of the clients had hung-up unsatisfied, although Jensen had resorted to fake orgasms a couple of times. Jared didn’t count those. 

So, he hadn’t been excellent, and he probably wouldn’t ever be excellent. Even when he’d relaxed slightly, it was clear dirty talk wasn’t something Jensen liked actively doing. Which was fine. Phone-sex wasn’t something that would ever be needed in his relationship with Jared, and Jared normally preferred to be the one talking coherently in bed, anyway.

The true point of the lesson, Jensen had caught onto eerily fast. By the first caller, he was already trying to figure out his client, give him the talk that would send him over the edge. He wasn’t always successful (there was that one man he’d talked to for around five minutes before figuring out the man was more of a bottom than a top, and just liked to be in control regardless of position), but for the most part he did better than the vast majority of amateurs Jared had seen. Just as he had when talking to Jared the other day. Yes, the agency hadn’t made a mistake coercing Jensen into this; it would’ve been a waste to see him in menial labor.

But hearing Jensen talk like a slut all day hadn’t exactly been easy on Jared’s libido. He’d been half-hard since the call when Jensen had been forced to talk about how much he loved being put in his place, being used like the ‘whore he was’. Jensen had been pissy and glaring the whole call, even though his voice hadn’t wavered once from whatever character he’d put on. Still, a whorish Jensen probably wasn’t something he would actually ever see without some acting involved, so it had been pretty damn hot hearing him talk about it.

The break for lunch was definitely necessary. Jensen headed back to the main lounge for an hour and Jared let himself ease into the seat he’d vacated. Most of the time he considered getting off on the job unprofessional. But it was his slave after all, and if he couldn’t get off on training him, then what was the point?

Slowly, he unbuttoned his jeans, letting the anticipation of it drive him for a few minutes. His cock was swollen under his zipper, pushing at it with an impatience he refused to give into. This was about taking his time. Rushing would ruin the high he’d been building. He ghosted a feather of a touch over the damp spot barely visible on his dark pants. His hips jerked up slightly against his will and he had to force them back down.

He teased himself until he literally felt like he couldn’t stand it, before pulling down his zipper ever-so-slowly, the teeth unlocking from each other one at a time. There was no other fabric stopping him from taking his cock in hand; underwear were something he’d never had the time or inclination for. He wrapped his hand around his aching flesh in a solid, firm movement and sighed before drawing it out from the open V of his pants.

Stroking once, he circled the head with his fingers once, twice, three times. He lifted the fingers to his mouth, lapping at them. He knew how he tasted, but there was been a part of him that wasn’t willing to let go of the act he trained his students to perfect. Slowly, make it a show, he could hear himself telling them, even as he let out a raspy sigh and let his head fall back. He gave a nice hard twist to hear himself groan and feel his hips’ urge to rock. He held himself in control and gave his fingers another lick before trading hands.

Most of the time he didn’t need a fantasy to get off. It was a luxury, when he had the extra time to come up with something elaborate enough to satisfy him. But he didn’t need to create anything today. He turned on the recording equipment he’d been using, playing the tape back from the top so he could hear Jensen rasp about how he loved taking cock, loved getting come all over him, in him, loved swallowing, with those puffy pink lips of his wrapped tight around as much hard flesh as he could take. By the time Jared was done with him, there would be nothing that couldn’t fit in that mouth of his.

With a final groan, he stroked hard and allowed himself to come. He kept his eyes closed so that he could envision Jensen kneeling in front of him, mouth open like a child catching snow, eager for any taste he could get. Those long, thick lashes coated with droplets of come, blinking up at him as he pouted for more.

Jared stroked himself through his orgasm, only opening his eyes when he was completely wrung out. He grinned to himself as he grabbed the handy cleaning supplies and wiped up the mess. He only paused to rub a little of his come into the wood of the chair. Jensen would be sitting there after he came back from lunch. Jensen would sit on dried patches of his come while Jared pushed larger and larger dildos down his throat. The idea made him shiver. He couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
